


przez otwartą źrenicę nieba

by ThirstyForRed



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aen Elle (The Witcher), F/M, The Spiral, fractals, lubię pisać o Spirali nic na to nie poradzę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed
Summary: Namrevlis i Nithral spoglądają w niebo
Relationships: Nithral (The Witcher)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	przez otwartą źrenicę nieba

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [through the open pupil of the skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489613) by [ThirstyForRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyForRed/pseuds/ThirstyForRed)



> dla mnie samego z okazji Walentego :p coś zawsze chciałem napisać o moje Nam i Nithralu, ale jakoś nie było do tej pory wena i inspiracji  
> i też coś ostatnio mało w ojczystym pisałem, a to talent którego lepiej by było nie tracić lol

\- O czym myślisz? - Pyta Nithral, na wpół leżąc, na wpół siedząc nad brzegiem sadzawki.

Rudowłosa elfka porusza dłonią zanurzoną w wodzie, burząc odbicie wieczornego nieba. Tam gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu widać było cały nieboskłon są teraz tylko fale. Chaos który w niczym nie przypomina rzeczywistości. Ale, myśli Nithral, może to właśnie lepiej oddaje naturę świata.

\- Nie jestem poetą, jak ty - śmieje się dziewczyna i strzepuje z palców zimne krople, posyłając je na powoli uspokajającą się taflę wody. Powstają nowe kręgi i fale.

\- Ale ja i tak chcę to usłyszeć, Nam. - Nithral przesuwa się bliżej niej, wolną dłonią unosi jej podbródek. Oczy Namrevlis mają kolor wypolerowanego bursztynu, lecz gdy patrzy nimi w górę, odbiją w sobie wszystkie gwiazdy firmamentu, nieskończone jak i przestrzeń. Gdyby elf już dawno nie był stracony, momentalnie zakochałby się w tym widoku.

\- Wiem że widzisz to wszystko inaczej. - szepcze jej do ust.

A ona jedynie się uśmiecha - już dawno uwiedziona - i odchyla się do tyłu, by lepiej widzieć kosmos nad nimi.

\- Każdy ze światów ma swoje własne niebo, osobistą kolekcję gwiazd - mówi Namrevlis, jej głos głęboki i pewny. - Dzięki temu, mapom gwiazd, nasi nawigatorzy są w stanie poruszać się po Spirali. Bo układ punktów na nieboskłonie jest unikalny, i mimo tego że światów jest nieskończenie wiele, tak jak z płatkami śniegu, ta struktura nigdy się nie powtarza. - Elfka śmieje się krótko i łapie Nithrala za dłoń. - A przynajmniej tak nas uczyli Aen Saevherne...

\- Mylą się? - pyta Nithral przyciągając jej dłoń do ust i całując palce, choć podejrzewa już odpowiedź.

\- A kiedy oni się nie mylą... - wzdycha Namrevlis. - Spójrz i sam mi powiedz: czy ta gromada na zachodzie wygląda znajomo? Jest obrócona, i po złej stronie nieba, ale to te same gwiazdy które dh'oine nazywają Rysiem.

Wolną dłonią wskazuje na ciemne niebo, i choć gwiazdy są niezwykle blade, tak że tylko ryś mógłby je dostrzec, widać je gołym okiem.

\- Jak to możliwe - pyta rudowłosa elfka o bystrych oczach - Jak to możliwe, że te same gwiazdy widać tu w Tir ná Lia?

\- Skąd wiesz, że to te same gwiazdy? Skąd masz pewność?

Namrevlis mruczy. Lecz wciąż się uśmiecha, jakby wiedziała coś jeszcze. Coś istotnego.

\- Nie wiem tego. Nikt nie wie. I co też piękne - nie można sprawdzić. Musisz, drogi, wierzyć mi na słowo.

\- To więc widzisz gdy patrzysz w gwiazdy? Podobieństwa?

Namrevlis spogląda na niego, jej oczy wciąż pełne odbić, jakby same były małym wszechświatem, odwróconym odbiciem tego obecnego, i wciąż się uśmiecha.

\- Widzę samopodobieństwo.

\- Fraktal?

Kiwa głową.

\- Nieskończenie złożoną strukturę, która tylko wydaje się chaosem. Wyobraź sobie skomplikowany wzór mozaik - jak podłoga w sali tronowej Auberona - lecz oglądasz jedynie jej lustrzane odbicie widziane przez dziurkę of klucza. Wyobraź sobie, że próbujesz to opisać, zbadać, lecz nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego jak wygląda pełen wzór.

\- Tym jest nasze niebo?

\- Tym jest Spirala. - mówi Namrevlis, i Nithral, w głębi siebie czuje że to prawda. Lub tak blisko prawdy jak ktokolwiek jest w stanie dotrzeć.

\- Co to oznacza? - nie może powstrzymać się przed zapytaniem elf.

Namrevlis znów się odchyla, na ułamek sekundy w jej oczach mieści się ta mała porcja wszechświata którą są w stanie dostrzec. Spirala.

\- Nie wiem. - wraca i mówi w końcu. I uśmiecha się zupełnie jak drapieżnik, łapiąc kochanka pod brodę. - Ty mi powiedz.

Nithral nie ma tak bystrych oczu jak ona - ani innych zmysłów które pozwoliłyby mu na usłyszenie lub wyczucie prawdziwej natury rzeczy. Ale wie, ma pewność, która bierze się gdzie z głębi jego bytu.

\- Każdy ze światów jest tylko jedna drobiną, jedną gwiazdą na Spirali. Nasz świat, świat dh'oine... Wszystko wiruje na Jej ramionach - a my widzimy tylko Jej cząstkę, widoczną przez otwartą źrenicę nieba.


End file.
